


The Lovegood Way

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Gen Work, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Lovegood Way

"Are you sure it's safe to travel in your condition?" Ginny asked as she regarded Luna's large belly. 

"Of course. Rolf Side-Alongs me while I focus my magic on bringing the boys," Luna replied serenely.

"The boys?" Harry asked.

"They tested me at St. Mungo's and told me I was having twin boys. I knew that already though. There was a strong blue aura around Rolf that night." Luna leaned forward conspiratorially before whispering with a smile, "And the Wrackspurts were beside themselves."

"Naturally," Harry murmured.

Giving her husband the eye, Ginny asked, "You'll be back before your due date?"

~*~

"The boys will be born sixteen days early so that leaves us two weeks in the Andes."

"How do you know they'll be early?"

"The Wrack—" Luna began.

"—spurts," Harry finished. 

"They told me that Ginny would be having a girl but she didn't want to know," Luna said, large silvery eyes holding Harry's. 

"You knew?" Harry gulped, astonished.

"Oh yes," Luna said with a nod. "Your boys needed a sister."

Ginny laughed. "Does that mean your boys will get one too?"

"These two will be enough for Rolf and me," Luna said, rubbing her belly. "I'm sure of it."


End file.
